Stay with You
by Aerogen
Summary: With Ash's battle against Lance not to far off, he could not help that something else was on his mind. Advanceshipping, in other words AAMAYL. Don't like the pairing, then don't read it. Also, please review.


_**Yea, same thing as always, I don't own pokemon or any characters in it. If I did, this wouldn't be a story, this would be an episode. Also, if you don't like Advanceshipping, then don't comment. **_

Ash Ketchum laid in his bed, which contested one little sheet and one pillow, with one hand under his resting head and one hand up in the air, holding the television remote. The sheet itself could barely fit himself, but the pillow is what he thought felt real nice to his sore neck. It had been the same thing every day since his mom invited him over to stay for a while. He trained with his pokemon from six in the morning to six in the evening, then he ended up doing what he was doing now. Laying in his bed flicking through the channels, trying to fall asleep, but most of the time that backfires and his mind ends up daydreaming. Ash glanced his head at the clock that hung above his television, what said it was midnight.

Ash has spent hour after hour studying, training, and watching pokemon battles. Hell, he was pretty much breathing pokemon. Nevertheless, he had to keep at it, for all the pokemon training that he and his pokemon had to endure was not in vain, for soon he was going to be battling Lance again. The last time that he battled Lance he lost, but he was thinking that if he trained hard enough this time that he would win. He laid his head on his hands, his eyes aimlessly staring across the ceiling of his room. He thought of how heartbroken his mother, Delia, was going to be when it was time for him to go back to Johto. He remembered the first day that he left for his pokemon journey, he received at least thirty calls from his mother. The calls ranged from wishing him good luck on his journey, to reminding him to change his underwear every day. Ash chuckled, he knew that he mom couldn't help it, she was worried about him everyday that he was gone.

Ash let his mind roam more freely, as he started to think about the last few years he had been on his journey. He had been spending most of them collecting badges and catching pokemon. He thought about Brock, how good of a friend he was, how he was his best male friend. Ash was happy for him, because his charm had finally won over one of the Nurse Joy, from Petalburg if he could remember correctly, and they instantly took a liking towards each other. Just a month ago, they got engaged and were planning on getting married soon. But even through all of the planning and the catering that they had to schedule, they promised that they both would show up for Ash's battle against Lance.

Max had always been a good friend to him. He had decided to leave a year before because he had finally turned ten. Coincidental or not, Max had also started his journey with a pikachu. Ash saw him from time to time, he even battled him to get the chance to go up against Lance. Hell, Ash himself wasn't as good as Max is when he was his age. Despite being angry about the loss against Ash, Max had decided to stay and watch Ash's battle even though he was disappointed that it was Ash, not him, that was battling Lance.

Misty was by far one of the best friends that he has ever had, through the thick and thin, she had always stuck with him. He remembered the day that she had to leave to watch over the gym, it was such a sad day for him. She had came two weeks ago to support him through his pokemon training, and was one of the only people that actually watch him. But for some time now, he had began to question weather or not Misty thought of him as a friend or something else. Since she arrived at his house, she had been all over him, which was not like her. Sometimes she would hold his hand for no apparent reason, or hug him when ever she even left the room that he was in. Most often, coincidence or not, he found that every time she did something like this, it was when May was around to watch it.

"May..." Ash thought to himself as he closed his eyes

May Maple, in Ash's opinion, was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. It was true, whenever he was around May, he always felt different, as though something was bubbling inside him wanting to come out. He knew that he felt something for her, but was just afraid to admit it. It was not like this feeling was new to him, for he had felt it the day that he met her. It was just her figure is what amazed him, she had such a nice body for someone that was just thirteen years of age. She had a nice chest, her breast not to big but not to small, she had the most beautiful face and eyes, which glistened in the sun to bright blue, as in the color of the ocean. Her brown hair, which she wore under the red and white pokeball bandanna, shone bright in the day sky as if litten by a star.

Ash closed his eyes shut again and turned his thoughts away from May. He couldn't think that way about May, not after all that they had been through. Telling her about how he felt would only sicken her and make her leave, which was the last thing Ash wanted. Ash thought his thoughts were perverted, considering that she was thirteen and he was fifteen, he thought that May would think that it was to big of an age gap. Ash heaved a heavy sigh.

"She might not even like me." He thought to himself, trying to discontinue his thoughts about her

After a few seconds, he had thought it had finally worked, as May was not on his mind at the moment. He took his eyes off the ceiling and turned them to the TV. After a few minutes of Ash watching That 70's show, he turned the TV off. He was thinking that it might be easier to go to sleep that way. After a few minutes of unsuccessful sleeping, he heard his door creak open.

"Ash..." May quietly whispered as she slowly creped into the room, not knowing if he was asleep or not, so she wasn't going to take a chance on waking him up

Ash turned his head around to see May, wearing the same clothes that she usually did when she traveled. A red shirt and white shorts, topped off with the red bandanna that she wore around her hair.

"Yea May." Ash replied to her, making her jump a little in surprise

No longer needing to be silent, she stopped walking slowly and on her tippy-toes and walked towards Ash.

"What are you doing still awake?" May asked him

"I could ask you the same." Ash answered with a tired look on his face

A moment of silence passed between the two teenagers.

"Well, your mom, Misty, and Max are sleeping on both of the couches." May said rather quickly, looking down at her feet so that he could not see that she was blushing, "and Brock and his girlfriend have the family room."

"So I was wondering..." May continued, her face as red as her bandanna, "If I could...sleep in here with you."

Ash's face turned as red as May's as he looked at her in disbelief. Ash gulped real hard, not being able to believe what just came out of May's mouth. Although blushing hard, he knew that he couldn't make himself sound like he knew what she was talking about, or it would make him sound like a pervert.

"Well..." Ash replied, his voice showing nervousness, "Go get some sheets and a pillow and we can make you a place to sleep on the floor."

May had her mouth wide open, staring at him, not believing what he just said. Ash looked at her, trying to judge weather or not to actually let her sleep in his bed with him. After a few moments, he decided.

"I'm just kidding." Ash said with a smile, "Of course you can sleep with me."

Ash's face then turned brighter than May. May's face also turned brighter, not sure to be angry or happy for what he just said. Ash covered his mouth, wishing he could rephrase his last sentence. Ash took his hand from his mouth and started shaking his hands in the air.

"I mean you can sleep in the same bed with me!" Ash yelled loud enough to wake up everyone in town

May's blush went away for a few seconds of laughter. Ash, now blushing brighter than ever, decided do just keep his mouth shut for now on. May crossed over to the other side of the room, that being not hard to do since Ash's room was always kept tidy by his mom and her Mr. Mime. When she arrived at the other side of the bed, she slowly slid herself under the covers with Ash, who now couldn't take his eyes off of May. May moved close to Ash, as close as you could get without actually being on top of him. Ash, not wanting to go to sleep now, decided to make it less awkward on each of them by talking.

"So, what have you been doing all night?" Ash said, still feeling a little bit awkward

"Not much." May answered, her side now right up against his side, "I've just been thinking."

"About what?" Ash asked, hoping that she would answer

May took a minute to think.

"I'm thinking of retiring from contests." May finally replied

Ash looked at her in the face, only to find a sadden one.

"Why?" Ash asked her, "You have only been in contest for four years, and I know that contests are what you love."

May again to a minute of time to think, not wanting to tell Ash anymore, but knowing that she had to give a reason for her actions.

"Well, your going back to Johto after Lance." May answered to Ash, who was not showing any signs of blushing, even though his body was right up on hers, "And they don't have any contests in Kanto."

"Yea, but what does that have to do with it?" Ash asked, his face stern, "Just travel back to Hoenn, they have a whole new league of contests now."

May turned her face away from him, not wanting to look Ash directly into his eyes.

"I want to stay with you." May replied to him

Ash, a bit startled by May answer, laid on the bed frozen. May, thinking that there would be no better time to tell him how she felt, reached towards Ash and kissed him softly on his lips. Ash wrapped his arms around May's waist and pulled each other as close together as he could possibly get themselves. After what seemed like forever, May broke the kiss and pulled her head back. Ash, not wanting to sit back and let her do all the work, kissed her back, but this kiss seemed twice as long as the first one. When they finally broke the kiss, Ash put one of his hands on May's face, wiping away the tears of joy that were starting to form in May's eyes. Ash put his hands back around May's waist to cuddle with her. Ash stared May straight into her beautiful cerulean eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you May." Ash quietly whispered into May's ear as he gently stroked her hair

May leaned forward to have one last kiss with Ash before she fell to sleep. After it, May started to run her hands through Ash's hair.

"I love you to Ash." May replied to Ash

May wrapped her arms around Ash, who she had noticed had already fallen asleep. May closed her eyes and leaned towards Ash's ear.

"Goodnight, my prince." May whispered, and then fell to sleep in Ash's arms

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AND THE WINNER IS" the announcer yelled loud enough for the whole world to hear, "ASH!"

Ash couldn't believe it, he was in shock. He dropped down to his knees and let go of his pokeballs, releasing all of his pokemon. Pikachu now sat perched up on his shoulder, proudly showing that he had defeated a dragonite. He had actually beat Lance, the work had actually paid off, he had won. The fans cheers were deafening as he was kneeling on his knees. May was the first one to arrived to Ash. She picked Ash up off his knees and gave him a kiss, as fan cheered and awwwed through it. As Max and Brock arrived to Ash, they both had a confused look on their face, not knowing the events that took place last night. After May and Ash broke up the kiss, Brock came up to him and held out his hand.

"Congratulations" He told Ash as he shook his hand

Brock was eventually pushed out of the way by Max, who was now was rushing to see Ash.

"Good job." Max said as he also shook Ash's hand, not at anymore sore about losing to him before

May took his hand and embraced him, resting her head on his chest. As Ash held on to May he silently thought to himself. He was now the pokemon master, he had good friends and a beautiful girlfriend. To him, he was now the luckiest boy alive.

_**Yea, I think for my first advanceshipping story, I did pretty good. But it ain't up to me weather the story is good or not, it's up to the fans, so please comment.**_


End file.
